Dumbledore's Army
Formation Dumbledore's Army, sometimes also called the Defence Association, was founded in early September, 1995 after Dolores Umbridge came to Hogwarts to assert more control over its inhabitants and prevent them from preparing for the inevitable war against Voldemort. 'Original Members' Gryffindor * Draco Black * Meghan Black * Colin Creevey * Dennis Creevey * Seamus Finnigan * Hermione Granger-Lupin * Angelina Johnson * Lee Jordan * Lindsey Jordan * Colleen Lamb *Neville Longbottom * Luna Lovegood * Harry Potter * Alicia Spinnet * Dean Thomas * Fred Weasley * George Weasley * Ginny Weasley * Ron Weasley Hufflepuff * Hannah Abbott * Susan Bones * Justin Finch-Fletchley * Ernie Macmillan * Tessa Mallory *Zacharias Smith Ravenclaw * Terry Boot * Cho Chang * Michael Corner * Marietta Edgecombe * Su Li * Padma Patil *Danielle Reading Slytherin * Elayne Kreger * Artemis Moon * Selena Moon * Matt Smythe * Blaise Zabini 'Official School Club' After Umbridge's demise at the Ministry and Voldemort's reveal in December 1995, the DA became an official school club to help train students in fighting. Artillery Led by: Neville Longbottom and Meghan Black * Cho Chang * Leanne * Selena Moon * Maya Pritchard * Adrian Pucey Potion pieces Blue: Shrinking Solution Purple: Swelling Solution Orange: Potion equivalent of a Hair-Thickening Jinx Pink: Short-term Love Potion White: Basic healing potion Red: Dissolves target Yellow: Knockout potion - contact or vapour Flying Squad Led by: Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter * Michael Corner * Roger Davies * George Weasley Medic * Dennis Creevey *Elayne Kreger * Natalie Macdonald * Tessa Mallory * Graham Pritchard * Matt Smythe Potion Piece Potion version of Episkey Potion version of Ennervate Skirmisher Led by: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger * Hannah Abbott * Katie Chi * Kevin Entwhistle * Seamus Finnigan * Artemis Moon * Amanda Smythe * Blaise Zabini 'Spell-Breaking Year' Danger receives the following lines in one of her prophecies: Your task is now to other ways, To end a spell of ancient days. A curse once on your best-loved gift Should start your thoughts in proper drift, For why had hawk to take it on? What stopped the wolf in days agone? The reference here is to the cursed glass globe Draco (the 'given' cub of the Pack) received from Lucius in his third year. The curse was keyed to a male pureblood teenager, which meant Ron (the hawk) and not Harry (the wolf) could volunteer to take the curse instead. As Dumbledore points out, blood status, an artificial and somewhat arbitrary human construction of ideas, should not be magically discernable... yet it is. The Pride decides to enlist the help of some of the more trustworthy members of the DA to form a small group of friends from all Houses whose companionship over the next year (1 May 1996-1 May 1997) will deactivate the long-standing spell which determines blood status. As an added bonus, the spell's breaking will prevent the Taboo. The members are creating a Sanctuary where the families of Muggle-borns and other endangered Muggles can come for safety. 'Participants' Gryffindor * Draco Black * Meghan Black * Hermione Granger-Lupin * Lee Jordan * Lindsey Jordan * Neville Longbottom * Colleen Lamb * Luna Lovegood * Harry Potter * Maya Pritchard * Seamus Finnigan * Dean Thomas * Fred Weasley * George Weasley * Ginny Weasley * Ron Weasley Hufflepuff *Hannah Abbott * Susan Bones * Justin Finch-Fletchley * Ernie Macmillan * Heidi Mills * Ryan Premeles Ravenclaw *Terry Boot * Katie Chi * Roger Davies * Su Li *Danielle Reading *Amanda Smythe Slytherin * Artemis Moon * Selena Moon * Graham Pritchard *Blaise Zabini